


Mistletoe, Shenanigans and Love

by yaiga



Series: Christmas fluff [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lizzington AU, Mistletoe, Romance, adorkable Reddington...a little OOC, clueless Liz...???, somewhere between season 2 and 3, your Sunday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Because is never too soon to write Christmas fluff.





	Mistletoe, Shenanigans and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because is never too soon to write Christmas fluff.

-Okay…today is the day! - declared Red while arranging his tie, looking himself at the mirror, smug.

-I still don’t understand why you don’t invite her properly to dinner with you, and have to recur to these…shenanigans- said Dembe, handing him the small package.

Red turned around to look at his friend with a pleading face.

-You know her!!! I can’t woo her in traditional ways, believe me…I’ve tried it: flowers, chocolates…I even gave her this super expensive and exquisite wine for her birthday and she didn’t invite me to share it – he looked frustrated.

-Maybe because of your well-known Casanova’s reputation. Have you ever told her about your feelings for her? –

-I don’t, but I can’t be more obvious, sometimes I think she doesn’t take me seriously. But tonight my friend…I’m gonna get that kiss – he said, placing the little brooch on his jacket lapel, grinning.

-Yeah…good luck with that Raymond- replied Dembe skeptical - you say the same every single year this time, but without results till know. Anyway, have a good time –

-You too my friend, send regards for Isabella and the lovely Elle from me, and I hope they like the presents-

-Oh, they’d be delighted, see you next year Raymond-

They shared a warm hug, and Dembe left, still shaking his head at his friend’s stubbornness.

Despite on Dembe’s pessimistic attitude about his plans, Red was decided. For almost 3 years he has been trying to win Lizzie’s affections, like in “I’m crazy in loved with you” affections, but she had always rebuffed his advances. He couldn’t help to fall hard for her since the beginning. She was everything he could desire and more, that’s why he was decided to make her his. And he waited patiently the only time in the year when he could claim freely this single gesture he longed so much from her: a kiss. And that time of the year was of course...Christmas’s Eve, under the matchmaker presence of the mistletoe. Okay, he had to admit it hadn’t turned out successful the last two tries; and he still had this bitter taste in his mouth at the memory.

 

The first time, it was at a party in the Post Office, with cheap champagne, her noisy and drunken co-workers making all kind of awful jokes, every time glancing at him, not used to share space with the fourth most wanted; he even had to stand a very awkward talk with Ressler as he waited for her. When she finally appeared she looked tired, having to finish reports to late, but still she was beautiful, and didn’t take him long to go with her.

After a very heartwarming welcome from his part (because of she was still mad for her father’s death), he convinced her to open the present he had brought for her, that was currently in her office. You see, Red had everything well planned. He had convinced Aram to set the decorations, putting special attention at the mistletoes, and had confirmed its presence in the office of agent Keen. So, when they finally got in the place, and she was unwrapping the present over her desk, he came closer, letting out a surprised “Oh look, how that get there?” pointing at the mistletoe hanging over their heads. She looked up, her face showing first surprise and then suspicion. “You know what that means” he had smirked and leaned on her, just to be stopped by a blunt hand on his chest “In your dreams Reddington”. And then, he has been dismissed, heartbroken and face-falling.

 

The second time, he had recurred to the silliest strategy conceivable; even he disapproved himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing this Christmas hat and awful scarf with small mistletoes drawings all over, his plan quiet obvious and supported by the improvement of his relationship with Elizabeth. But as usual, his plan got deflected, only winning a chaste peck on the cheek from an amused Liz, when she saw the horde of women trying to kiss the Concierge of Crime after taking in his unusual scarf as an invitation. He ended up with lipstick marks all over his mouth and face, and not exactly from the person he wanted most.

 

And here he was, this time he was dressed in his usual navy three-piece suit and matching fedora, and very glad indeed with the knowledge Elizabeth was planning stay at home for Christmas’s Eve, with not annoying co-workers, or people for the matter…of course, he had other ideas.

When he arrived at her door he exhaled loudly, trying to calm his nerves, he felt like a boy with a crush, and the butterflies in his stomach or his hammering heart didn’t help either. He arranged for tenth time the pin in his suit jacket, his tie, the scarf, the vest and brushed invisible dust from his pants.

Finally he knocked at her door. It took almost a whole minute for her to open it, but when she did he knew it had worth the wait. She was wearing this huge-sized reindeer sweater that fell mid-thigh, over black leggings and fluffy flip-flops on her feet. Her hair fell long over her shoulders, framing her pretty face and those stunning big blue eyes of hers, which now were considering him while she leaned on the threshold. She was so beautiful and looked so young, and for the one hundredth time since he admitted to himself his real feelings for the woman, he felt bad for pining for a woman much younger and undamaged than him.

Maybe it was her sweet smile or his heart threating with getting out his ribcage with emotion, but the wrong mood soon disappeared.

-Merry Christmas Lizzie!!!- he said cheerful to the woman.

-Merry Christmas to you too Red- she answered, stepping aside to let him come in to her flat.

He accepted her invitation, and once he was inside, he squared his shoulders, clearing his throat and pointing not subtle at all with his chin the pin over his left lapel. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms in front of her.

-What the hell is that? - she asked with that tone that declared she wasn’t amused for his try.

-Hmm, it’s a pin- he replied nonchalant.

-No, it’s that damn mistletoe again – she said looking at the little crafted thing attached at his lapel, okay, it was pretty, she had to give that- I don’t know what’s your thing with mistletoe and Christmases?-

-Really???- he snorted, baffled.

-What do you mean? - she narrowed her eyes again, and he decided to let it be.

-So Lizzie, as you don’t have any plan for tonight, what do you think if we go out to have some dinner?- he asked sheepish.

She sighed.

-Red I told you I want to stay home; it hasn’t been the great one of the years and I just want to spend a calm evening-

-I know Lizzie, but the night is quite beautiful, besides, it’s Christmas’s Eve, and I had this reservation in a fancy restaurant, and Dembe is out with his family, and I just don’t want to be…alone- he replied, trying his best puppy eyes on her, and as usual…it worked…sort of.

She sighed again.

-Okay! But no fancy restaurant, I’m not in the mood for etiquette tonight. Let’s just go out and give a walk-

-Okay!!!- he nodded happily.

-With one condition- she said.

-What? - he asked curiously.

-You take off that damn thing from your jacket- she replied pointing at the pin.

-But why? It’s cute- he said pouting.

-I can’t go out with you with people trying to suck your face every time- she snorted.

- _It doesn’t work with the one I want to anyway_ \- he mumbled to himself.

-What did you say? - she scowled.

-Nothing…nothing- he replied swiftly- That you’re right- he said while putting the brooch into his breast pocket.

 

The night was nice but cold and Elizabeth had brought with her a warm and comfy coat, so his efforts in warm her, maybe putting his arm around her shoulders, or the gentlemanly gesture to offer her his coat or scarf weren’t possible. Don’t get him wrong, he was enjoying this time with Lizzie, the friendly talk, how he can make her laugh with funny anecdotes, her light slaps on his forearm when she thought he was exaggerating one of his stories, the adorable wrinkling of her nose in distaste when he got at the sordid details. But when he looked at the pinky tip of her nose, her shining eyes or the way she’d bite her lower lip, he couldn’t help the urge to kiss her, to cradle her in his arms, the need to make her his.

It has been a long while for a man like him, used to get what he wanted, but this was Lizzie, and he was well-known for being a patient man. They had stopped in a noodle shop, and had had a delicious soup and then a hot chocolate, and now, were approaching to the park, appreciating the decorations and the huge Christmas tree in the middle, surrounded by a crowd taking pictures of it.

The ice skating rink was crowded too, and she tugged at his sleeve to come closer to have a better view of it.

-Do you want to give it a try? - he asked indicating the rink.

-No way, my bum is quiet good without any bumps or sores, besides I don’t skate since I was 19…- she had been rambling, and when she turned to look at him she noticed the way he had zoned out, focusing on a smiling little blonde girl doing funny pirouettes with the help of her mother.

She looked back at his face, the bliss from earlier vanishing, turning into a confused and troubled expression.

-Red…- she touched his forearm lightly, catching his attention- I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have come-

-I…I’m fine Lizzie, it’s just…I’m fine, just give me a moment- he replied, turning around while he took a deep breath.

They left, silence settling uncomfortable between them, but very soon Red started telling his incredible stories again, half hour later the moment was gone.

 

-Oh…it’s snowing- she exclaimed watching the first snowflakes falling over Red’s coat.

He took off his fedora and lifted up his face to the sky, and closed his eyes to feel it on his skin. She gazed mesmerized at him, reveling in the fact that he was enjoying himself once again.

The cold and wet on his face where the snow touched, was suddenly forgotten when he felt the tug on his scarf, pulling him in, to be greeted by soft and luscious lips on his. Not a chaste kiss as before although brief, and in no time she was pulling back, flushed face and shy smile.

-That damn mistletoe again! - she replied in explanation.

Astonished didn’t even explain the way he felt, and it took a while before he registered what she had said.

-But… there’s not any mistletoe here- he said watching around still dazed.

She cleared her throat -I don’t know what you’re talking about- she replied while she arranged the lapel of her coat, imitating his movements earlier that night, and his eyes widened when he saw there, his mistletoe pin.

-How...?-he asked patting his pockets finding it empty and glancing back at her face, he saw her smirk- You know what…it doesn’t matter, let’s seize that mistletoe- he replied decided, very soon cradling her neck in her right hand while he leaned in, caressing her mouth with his first, then lapping her lips with his tongue, before insinuating it into her mouth in a heated kiss, her hands lost beneath his coat, and his left arm encircled around her body pulling her flush to him, their bodies reacting very quickly at the presence of the other.

 

The End


End file.
